Zelda Ocarina of Time The Kokiri Emerald
by Kayoko8
Summary: This story is where Link battles Queen Gohma. I hope you enjoy it, I tried to put some character into Link...


**The Kokiri's Emerald**

Written from Zelda Ocarina of Time, by Kayoko Boskovic

The three deku shrubs retreated back into the ground with a rustle of leaves. A small figure put his little sword back in its sheath, looking at the fairy floating next to him and he spoke in a slightly tired voice.

'Is there anymore of them?'

'No' replied the fairy in a high voice, whose body was a sphere of glowing light, with pale purple wings beating in the still air.

Sighing as the boy sat on the grass, breathing deeply, his face was clearly outlined against the light that his fairy was producing. He had blonde hair with a fringe that stuck out of his green hooded-cap. His blue eyes looked around the room warily as if expecting another enemy come charging towards him. Tucking a lock of his short hair behind his pointy ears he looked at the fairy and said,

'Navi, do you think I can really break the curse?' he asked hopefully,

'It is a difficult thing to do but the Deku Tree believes you can, and so do I.' She replied truthfully. The boy took out his sword his sword that had a wooden hilt with a red gem in it and examined it, saying

'I wonder what's in the next room.'

'Well…it _is _the last room…so I guess you are close to breaking the curse' Navi said carefully.

The boy quickly looked up from his sword, excited he said

'Do you think so?'

'I'm only saying what I think, so don't get your hopes up kay?' The boy resumed in examining his sword.

The boy stood up quickly, brushing the sand off his green turnic. Surprised Navi said

'You're going already?'

'Of course, I'm supposed to be saving the Deku Tree not resting!'

'Well you need to rest to do that' retorted Navi.

'Come on!' He said as Navi flew to catch up. Reaching the door the boy paused, gripping his sword and wooden shield, Navi noticing him pause said

'You said that you're going to break the curse, so let's get going.' Nodding he took a step forward, and the stone door slide open. Peering on what's laid ahead of him, the boy expected an enemy coming out to attack him, but nothing did. The corridor had an eerie green glow to it.

As the boy stepped inside, the stone door slammed shut behind him, going up to the door the boy tried to open the door.

'It's no use, gee you never learn do you, don't you remember? You can't open these doors once they're shut.' Navi said irritably. The boy walked through the corridor and into a dark room with a stone wall and floor. Another door slammed behind him as he entered the room, making the room even darker, except the light Navi made around her.

'There's nothing here' said the boy as if trying to convince himself although he knew he wasn't correct.

'What do you mean "There's nothing here" of course there's something here' replied Navi annoyed at the boy's arrogance.

'What! Did you see something?' Said the boy quickly, glancing around the room.

'No, I'm just saying there's no such thing as an empty room'

'Well don't scare me like that' said the boy in a higher voice than usual. As the boy took a step forward, Navi said urgently

'Link stop!'

'What is it?' Link said, poised for a fight.

'I think I heard something' Navi said darting around the room before returning where Link stood. Link strained his ears, and gradually he became aware of a sound that echoed of the walls. The strange rustling sound became nearer and nearer, it was so close to Link, that he expected to see it but for some reason he couldn't. The rustling sound stoped.

Link's hands became sweaty as he gripped his sword and shield tightly waiting…

'Link?' Navi said hesitantly

'What?' he said quickly gripping his sword and shield more tightly.

'Look up' Navi said with a nervous voice. Taking a deep breath Link looked up. And what he saw nearly made him back away and run, but he stood his ground bravely facing it. Staring back at him was a large yellow eye with a green pupil, as it rolled its eye vertically with a squelching noise. It moved upside down until it was directly above Link and then it leapt down upon Link.

The whole room shuddered with the impact that the monster made, as Link leapt back in time before the monster could land on top of him. It reared up on its leg that grows on either side of its body, making a weird screeching and hissing noise. It had a hard brown shell, like an exoskeleton, except for a long abdomen.

'Watch out!' Navi shouted as the monster lunged forward to rip a chunk out of Link with its pincers. Link side jumped to the right narrowly avoiding the pincers by a centimetre.

'It's a Ghoma, one of the parasitic monsters inside the Deku Tree! Its eye is vulnerable when it's red.' Navi said fearfully as she bobbed up and down head-level with Link.

Next the Ghoma tried to slam down onto Link with its large clawed foot, as Link dodged it using a back flip. The Gohma's eye turned red as it missed crushing Link.

'There! Strike it now!' shouted Navi. Link darted forward raising his sword as he went, and he brought the sword swinging down on its red eye but only getting one strike as the eye returned to yellow. As soon as the Ghoma recovered from the strike, it brought its clawed foot slamming into Link from the right. Link who failed to dodge it yelled in pain as he was thrown into the wall, landing heavily on the ground.

'Link!' Navi shouted. Blood dripped in Link's eyes as he saw the Ghoma stomping towards him, shaking his head so drops of blood splattered on the ground, and ignoring the thobing pain in his head.

'Try stunning it with your slingshot' Navi suggested. Gasping in pain he slowly stood up just in time as the Gohma attacked again. An ear-splitting crack echoed as the wooden shield he raised had split in half as the clawed foot made contact with it. Link stared stunned at his broken shield. Quickly Link took out his slingshot and took careful aim, as the eye flashed red he released the thick rubber band as the deku seeds shot straight into the eye. A blinding flash told him that he had stunned the Gohma.

'Now Link!' Navi shouted as Link ran forward and drove the sword through the eye.

Blue light burst through the Gohma as it gradually disappeared into nothing. Gasping in pain Link fell to his knees as his sword fell to the floor with a clang, he felt dizzy and light headed, as the blood continued to flow down his head.

'You did it Link you broke the curse!' Navi said excitedly bouncing in the air.

'Link look at that' Navi said in amazement. Picking up his sword and putting it back in its sheath Link slowly got up on his feet, his brown boots were covered in blood, staring ahead of him Link saw a circle of blue light.

'What is it Navi?'

'It must be a way outside, because in case you didn't notice the stone door is still shut' Navi said simply.

Link walked into the blue light, as soon as he stepped into the circle of blue light, he felt his energy return and felt his dizziness disappear and his pain vanished. And he was transported outside.

He landed near the Deku Tree on the grass. Link looked at the Deku Tree, who was a large tree with features of a human face all in wood; he had thick eyebrows and moustache. His mouth was still open since Link entered to break the curse. The Deku Tree spoke with a voice that was heard by the mind.

'Well done Link! I knew that ye were worthy of carrying out my wishes. Now time is short so would you care for what I have to say?'

'Yes' replied Link as he sat down to listen. The Deku Tree went on.

'A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse on me. Employing his vile, sorcerous energies, the evil one is searching for the sacred relam connected to Hyrule. A long time ago...Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the godess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred triforce. Since then, the triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence.

Where the triforce stood became sacred land. For it is there that one will find the divine relic, the triforce, that contains the essence of the gods. Whoever holds the triforce can make their wishes come true. Thou must never allow the desert man to lay his hands on the sacred triforce. Thou must never suffer that man to enter the sacred realm of legend.'

As Link got up, the Deku Tree said.

'Link, go now to the Hyrule castle. There you will surely meet the princess of destiny. Present this stone to the princess.' And with a flash of green light Link was holding a green stone with gold on the edge in his hands. It was the Kokiri Emerald!

'I have foreseen that she will understand everything, the future depends upon thee, Link. Thou art courageous, I entrust you…Navi…..Good….bye.' And with those last words the Deku Tree turned to stone. Link took a step back in shock; he thought he had saved the Deku Tree…why couldn't he save him? Casting a last look at the Deku Tree he ran back towards Kokiri Forrest. But Navi stayed there, and said

'Good-bye Great Deku Tree' before flying after Link.


End file.
